FE 26
7:45:49 PM The Sea: So! It's been a few days since the fateful Speed Dating Event. 7:46:45 PM The Sea: Ander's been scarce, and keeps coming back looking like she's been a fight. she just has that look of someone whi is constantly coming back from a bar fight. 7:47:53 PM Ander: ((With a BIG smile on his face)) 7:48:56 PM *** Kite has made some assumptions about this which, while wrong, are pretty understandable. *** 7:50:08 PM The Sea: Not overly injured or anything, just looking rough. 7:50:31 PM Ander: ((That probably just makes Kite's assumptions more plausible :P )) 7:51:04 PM *** Kite indeed. *** 7:51:28 PM Ander: ((Are we in the tavern?)) 7:51:39 PM The Sea: Yep. You're coming in one morning. 7:52:07 PM *** Kite is probably already there, eating breakfast and drinking tea. *** 7:52:38 PM *** Ander comes in, looking rough and a bit tired. She goes up to Irwin. "I'll take my usual, Irwin." *** 7:53:34 PM Ander: "Hi Kite!" 7:54:01 PM Kite: Good morning. 7:54:07 PM The Sea: Canto is actually there, sitting at his normal table, and is in the process of crossbow maintenance. He eyes Ander. 7:54:15 PM The Sea: Canto: What the hell happened to you? 7:55:18 PM Ander: "Oh, hi Canto. Had a long night with Anya, from the speed dating thing. It was great! She's really strong and moves like water. She knocked me into a wall a couple times." 7:55:26 PM Ander: "But I think I'm making real progress." 7:55:58 PM *** Daneel enters and gets some tea. *** 7:56:56 PM Ander: "Actually, I guess I should start saying 'Master Anya'. I think that's how this works. How it's always worked before." 7:57:29 PM The Sea: Canto: Oh. So a new mentor. You told Scribe yet? 7:57:49 PM Kite: … I am not sure "mentor" is the correct terminology. 7:58:02 PM Ander: "No, Canto's right. She's been training me the past few days." 7:58:47 PM Ander: "No, I haven't. I keep trying to talk to Scribe, but every time I got to the temple they say he's out of the city." 7:59:03 PM Ander: "...wait...Kite, what did you think was going on?" 7:59:38 PM Kite: Dating? 7:59:56 PM Kite: Given the context. 8:00:05 PM Ander: "...oh yeah, I see that now." 8:01:50 PM Ander: "...oh, also, Anya's a dragon. ...I don't think she views that as a secret, she's not very subtle about it." 8:01:53 PM Kite: I assumed your partner had informed you of safe words. 8:02:07 PM Ander: "...safe words?" 8:02:53 PM Kite: A code word designed to tell one's partner to stop. 8:03:18 PM Ander: "...........ah....I see." 8:03:50 PM *** Ander is turning a bit pink. "Well...uhm...we're not...that doesn't really apply here, no." *** 8:04:22 PM Ander: "So, what's going on, Canto?" 8:07:53 PM The Sea: Canto: Finally have some downtime. Andar Twinbolt has been getting back on his feet. 8:09:40 PM Kite: Has he seen anything more hopeful? 8:10:16 PM The Sea: Canto: If you're asking if he's seen any more...…. premonitions: None he's shared with me. 8:10:32 PM Ander: "...maybe no news is good news?" 8:12:29 PM Ander: "...do you know anything about where Scribe went to? I can't really remember, but I think the temple said he was on an assignment." 8:12:44 PM Kite: I am not good at etiquette. 8:13:31 PM Ander: "We know, Kite." 8:14:19 PM Kite: Fate apparently does not. 8:14:19 PM The Sea: Canto: nothing he mentioned to me. 8:14:28 PM The Sea: Canto: I'll ask around. 8:15:53 PM The Sea: At that point, a woman comes in! She is overburdened with baskets of produce and is carrying than is advisable. 8:16:31 PM *** Kite takes a couple. *** 8:17:00 PM *** Ander will take more if that's necessary. *** 8:18:34 PM Kite: Mother, you should not try to carry this many baskets alone. 8:18:42 PM The Sea: Behind the basket is an attractive but harried middle-aged human woman who looks familiar. She wears a bright grateful smile as people help her out. 8:19:02 PM The Sea: Kite' Mom: I only wanted to make one trip. 8:19:09 PM Ander: "...mother?" 8:20:24 PM Kite: Two trips would be less likely to result in injury. 8:20:32 PM *** Kite puts the baskets down and hugs her momm. *** 8:22:52 PM *** Ander stands there and waits to be introduced. *** 8:23:55 PM The Sea: the produce baskets end up on the bar. 8:24:47 PM The Sea: a slender black tendril snakes up from behind the bar and seems to start inspecting their contents. Perhaps looking for bacon. 8:26:47 PM Kite: Mother, this is Ander. 8:27:00 PM Kite: Ander, this is Dierdre, my mother. 8:27:22 PM Kite: And Murr, that is fruit, it is not bacon. It will give you indigestion. 8:27:30 PM *** Ander bows. "Nice to meet you." *** 8:29:16 PM Kite: You are an obligate carnivore. 8:29:53 PM The Sea: The tendril slowly but surely starts pushing the basket off the bar. How dare it. 8:30:04 PM *** Kite grabs the basket. *** 8:30:12 PM Kite: Bad kitty. Bad. 8:30:19 PM Ander: "Not cool, Murr." 8:30:21 PM Kite: This is Daneel, and this is Canto. 8:31:17 PM *** Daneel will tip his hat “ good to meet you” *** 8:31:56 PM The Sea: Deidre smiles at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've been wanting to meet Kite's company for awhile now." 8:32:38 PM Kite: I am glad you stopped by. 8:33:29 PM Ander: "It's nice to meet you to. Kite's mentioned you a few times." 8:33:53 PM *** Kite peers into the baskets. *** 8:34:30 PM The Sea: Give me perception checks. 8:35:35 PM Kite: ((8. Not Kite's strong suit.)) 8:35:36 PM Ander: ((11)) 8:35:50 PM Ander: ((Weirdly, Ander's actually very bad at perception)) 8:37:24 PM Daneel: ((12)) 8:41:00 PM The Sea: One of the baskets falls onto the floor! There's still a black tendril standing up behind the bar. The tendril is holding up what looks like a gold bar, the basket that falls makes a noise entirely unlike fruit as it spills gold and gems all over the tavern floor. 8:41:30 PM Ander: "......................................................" 8:41:51 PM Ander: "......interesting shopping trip." 8:42:03 PM Kite: … I do not think it is safe to be walking around with this much wealth, mother. 8:42:27 PM *** Kite starts picking it up, and gently bats Murr on the tendril. "Bad cat. *Bad.*" *** 8:42:41 PM *** Daneel helps pick it up. *** 8:43:11 PM Ander: ((20 insight check on Deidre)) 8:43:39 PM The Sea: She blinks, the color drained from her face. 8:43:57 PM The Sea: Daneel and Kite, there is blood on some of the treasure. 8:44:38 PM Kite: … are you all right? 8:44:43 PM Ander: "......Kite, what does your mom do, again?" 8:44:53 PM *** Ander has her hand on her sword hilt. *** 8:45:54 PM *** Daneel will check if the blood is fresh or dried. *** 8:46:06 PM Kite: We run a small fruit stand. I am not certain what is going on here. 8:46:26 PM Ander: "...Deirdre...do you recall anyone...stabby stopping by your fruit stand?" 8:46:59 PM Ander: "Sorry, can I call you Deidre? Calling you 'Kite's Mom' feels weird." 8:48:32 PM The Sea: Give me a... um. Medicine check. 8:49:06 PM Ander: ((Think that's for you, Caleb)) 8:49:27 PM Daneel: (( well that’s a 3)) 8:49:42 PM The Sea: No idea how old the blood is. Probably not too old, but not new? Somewhere in that vast middle space. 8:50:01 PM Kite: I am concerned. 8:50:41 PM Ander: "...Kite, your mother just dumped bloody treasure in front of an officer of the law. I think you should be concerned." 8:50:57 PM Ander: "Multiple law keepers, actually." 8:51:56 PM Kite: I am certain there is a good explanation. 8:52:59 PM *** Kite looks at her mom patiently. *** 8:53:07 PM *** Daneel will look for any identifying marks or any sign of where it came from on the treasure. *** 8:53:33 PM Daneel: ((9 investigation so ignore that.)) 8:54:05 PM Ander: "...I don't think she knows how it got there, Kite. But that doesn't make it look any better." 8:54:32 PM Ander: "I think someone's trying to frame your mom for something. Or was stashing something in your supply without her knowing." 8:55:52 PM Kite: Mother? 8:56:58 PM The Sea: She shrugs. "I... have no idea. How did I carry that?!" 8:57:48 PM The Sea: Deidre: I had been wanting to come by for awhile, so I figured I would bring some things from the cart. 8:58:05 PM Ander: "Who else has access to the cart?" 8:58:22 PM Kite: Most people in the marketplace, most likely. 8:59:44 PM Kite: Shopkeepers, not customers. 8:59:59 PM Ander: "Unless the customer was very sneaky." 9:01:04 PM Kite: Fruit theft is rare. 9:01:20 PM Ander: "...we should go look into this. Canto, you're not gonna arrest Kite's Mom, right?" 9:01:34 PM Ander: "...see, it sounds really childish to say it like that." 9:01:39 PM The Sea: Canto: WHy would I? She didn't do anything wrong as near as I can tell. 9:02:00 PM The Sea: Daneel, you'd estimate that there's 1000 gold here all told, or close. 9:03:26 PM Daneel: Someone’s going to come looking for this, no one just leaves this amount of money. 9:03:31 PM Kite: Indeed. 9:03:48 PM The Sea: Deidre: What do I do? 9:03:53 PM Kite: What was meant to be in this basket? 9:04:13 PM The Sea: Murr is currently chasing a small gem he's batting across the floor. 9:04:13 PM Kite: Sit and have some tea. 9:04:38 PM *** Ander snatches the gem away from Murr. "No!" *** 9:04:50 PM The Sea: Deidre: Just fruit! That's what I thought was in there? And it looked like fruit, right? Do you think someone put a spell on me? 9:05:12 PM Daneel: Or an illusion on the basket. 9:05:39 PM Kite: What type of fruit? What was its source? It is possible the basket was not tampered with. 9:05:44 PM *** Ander tests that theory by putting the gem back in the basket. *** 9:06:02 PM Ander: ((The one she took away from Murr.)) 9:08:02 PM Ander: ((Does it look like fruit again if I put it back in the basket?)) 9:10:48 PM The Sea: Nope! 9:10:58 PM The Sea: It stays a pile of treasure. 9:11:16 PM Kite: If it was a spell, it may have been disrupted. 9:11:35 PM Ander: "Is there a way you can check for something like that, Daneel?" 9:13:23 PM Daneel: Nope, probably not at least. 9:13:42 PM The Sea: Detect Magic could tell you if there's an active magic effect. 9:13:44 PM Kite: I wish Answorn were here. 9:14:11 PM The Sea: You could roll Arcana, too, to figure out what kind of spell. 9:17:02 PM Ander: "...I mean...Answorn could be here. You know how to get in touch with him, right?" 9:17:53 PM Kite: I usually visit him at his lodgings. 9:18:11 PM *** Daneel will use detect magic on the basket. *** 9:18:32 PM | Removed 9:18:42 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 9:18:48 PM Ander: ((Sorry. Cheating)) 9:20:19 PM Kite: … I wonder how much progress Barrad has made with his wizardry. 9:20:31 PM Ander: "Who?" 9:20:45 PM Kite: Barrad Carrick? 9:20:50 PM Daneel: Illusion magic fading on the basket, transmutation magic on the treasure 9:21:16 PM Ander: "Yeah, I don't think of him as actually having a name. Carrick's first name is Lord." 9:21:34 PM *** Daneel will grab the gem Ander took from Murr. *** 9:21:37 PM Kite: That is his title. 9:21:51 PM Kite: I am not sure what his first name is. 9:21:54 PM Daneel: This is magical and not fading. 9:22:01 PM Ander: "...Barrad's a title?" 9:22:06 PM Kite: Lord is a title. 9:22:17 PM Kite: I am not sure if Barrad is a first name or one of likely multiple middle names. 9:22:35 PM Kite: … it is also possible that it is a title used as a familiar name. 9:22:49 PM Kite: ... but less likely. 9:22:57 PM Kite: How is it magical? 9:24:33 PM Daneel: Evocation magic I think. 9:25:18 PM Ander: "...what's that mean?" 9:26:02 PM The Sea: Canto: Fireballs and stuff. 9:26:27 PM Daneel: Yeah blasty elemental magic. 9:26:41 PM Ander: "...........ok, we are keeping that one far away from Murr." 9:26:43 PM Kite: ... do not let Murr have that piece again. 9:27:04 PM Ander: ((Both Ander and Kite had the same thought. That's adorable.)) 9:27:28 PM Daneel: It won’t go off by accident. 9:27:54 PM Kite: He could swallow it by accident. 9:28:29 PM Ander: And that's the only magical piece in here aside from the basket? 9:28:29 PM The Sea: Murr is currently giving Ander a glare. 9:29:01 PM Daneel: Aside from the fading spells on the treasure and the basket. Yes. 9:29:05 PM Ander: "...that cat is so gonna leave me something nasty in my bed later." 9:29:23 PM Kite: .... likely. 9:29:40 PM Kite: Felinoids are not known for forgiveness. 9:29:56 PM Ander: "So, in addition to smuggling out a bunch of bloody treasure, someone was also smuggling a boom-boom rock." 9:30:29 PM Ander: "...I hate to say it, but we do know of a group with these kind of tactics who kind of hate us right now." 9:31:16 PM Ander: "What if this is The Dusk Lily getting back at us through Deidre?" 9:32:02 PM Kite: That is possible. 9:32:15 PM The Sea: Deidre: The Dusk Lily? 9:32:25 PM The Sea: Canto: Possible. 9:32:42 PM The Sea: He stands up. "Deidre, where do you usually set up?" 9:32:52 PM Kite: The people who abducted Barrad and kept him in a crystalline prison for apparently months. 9:33:03 PM The Sea: ((That wasn't the Dusk Lily.)) 9:33:05 PM Ander: "And who tried to kill Answorn." 9:33:09 PM The Sea: ((That was the demon.)) 9:33:27 PM Kite: ((Didn't we find him by going through a Dusk Lily cave, though?)) 9:33:47 PM The Sea: ((True, but you passed through a door that, according to Li, shouldn't have been there.)) 9:34:17 PM Kite: ((I will in that case let Kite be wrong. :) )) 9:34:24 PM The Sea: ((Fair!)) 9:34:54 PM The Sea: Deidre: I'm usually set up outside of Crescent Market Court. 9:34:59 PM Ander: ((They did try to kill Answorn, though, right? I think that's why we got involved in the first place.)) 9:35:12 PM The Sea: Canto: I want you to move your cart to the Market Square, right outside, so I can keep an eye on you. 9:35:17 PM The Sea: ((Yes.)) 9:35:38 PM The Sea: Canto: I'll make sure the permits are squared away. 9:36:14 PM Kite: ((I don't think Kite is as offended by that, given how many people probably try to kill Answorn on a regular basis.)) 9:36:35 PM Ander: "I can stand nearby as a guard too, if needed. I'm not gonna be super helpful with the investigation." 9:36:49 PM Kite: He may be attempting to use her as bait. 9:37:11 PM The Sea: Canto: Oh, no, I just mean for the forseeable future. You guys should absolutely go and check out the cart. 9:37:18 PM Ander: ((Did they also steal the artifact stuff and the painting from Varia? Or was that someone else?)) 9:37:34 PM Kite: ((That was "Carrick.")) 9:37:37 PM The Sea: ((That was "carrick'.)) 9:37:45 PM Ander: ((Ah, right. Ok.)) 9:37:59 PM Ander: "I hope it's as simple as them using her as bait." 9:38:11 PM Ander: "Then we beat them up and it's basically done." 9:38:20 PM Kite: I was referring to Canto. 9:39:39 PM Ander: "Should we leave the gems here, in the meantime? I don't wanna bring trouble to Irwin." 9:40:17 PM Kite: That is an excellent question. Perhaps we should go and see Answorn. 9:41:20 PM The Sea: Canto: I'll make sure they're secured and manage the guards. You go check out the cart, see what you can find. 9:42:34 PM Ander: "Ok, let's go!" 9:43:33 PM Kite: Right. 9:43:38 PM *** Kite heads that direction. *** 9:43:44 PM *** Kite does hug her mom first, though. *** 9:43:56 PM The Sea: Deidre is a bit stunned! But she hugs back. 9:44:07 PM The Sea: ((Let's take a ten minute break, if you guys don't mind.)) 9:44:27 PM *** Daneel heads out with the others , pocketing the small gem as he goes. *** 9:44:33 PM Daneel: ((Sure)) 9:44:47 PM | Edited 9:44:54 PM Ander: ((Ok. I wanna go get ice cream. We got Oreo saucers!)) 9:45:48 PM Kite: ((Ooh.)) 10:07:48 PM The Sea: ((BAck, sorry it took longer)) 10:07:59 PM The Sea: So yeah, Deidre stays with Canto in the Unicorn. 10:09:03 PM *** Kite brings the others to where the fruit stand is! *** 10:09:31 PM *** Kite does get a bit sidetracked once they reach the market, waving to people, saying hello and getting hugs from merchants. *** 10:10:03 PM Ander: "So, Kite, this seems like your thing, so I'll let you take the lead. What should we look for?" 10:10:50 PM Kite: Suspicious persons? 10:11:58 PM *** Daneel will cast detect magic once we reach the fruit stand. *** 10:12:40 PM Ander: "...I don't think the suspicious persons are gonna still be around the cart, but I'll keep an eye out." 10:13:23 PM The Sea: You are surprised to see someone working the cart, though, a halfling woman, elderly. 10:14:26 PM *** Ander leaps forward, sword drawn. "HEY! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?" *** 10:16:05 PM The Sea: She drops the tomato she was holding and puts her hands up. 10:16:23 PM The Sea: Woman: TAKE THE MONEY THERE'S ONLY THREE GOLD IN THERE 10:16:36 PM Ander: "...................Uh........." 10:16:45 PM Ander: "...Kite, do you know her?" 10:17:13 PM Daneel: Congratulations Ander you have almost committed armed robbery. 10:17:51 PM Kite: No. 10:19:05 PM Ander: "...This cart belongs to Deidre!" 10:19:40 PM Daneel: And she may have asked someone to watch it for her. 10:20:23 PM The Sea: Woman: She hired me to help out!! 10:20:37 PM The Sea: Woman: My name's Eliza Tatterball! 10:20:44 PM The Sea: Woman: Please don't kill me! 10:21:16 PM Ander: ".......I may have come on a bit strong." 10:21:18 PM Kite: No one is going to kill you. 10:21:25 PM Kite: I am Kite. 10:21:34 PM Kite: Prior to our arrival, has anything strange occurred? 10:25:58 PM Kite: How is the farm? 10:27:02 PM The Sea: Eliza: … well, thank you. Say... you're little Kite, aren't you? 10:29:36 PM Ander: "She is. There was an incident with her mom that we're looking into." 10:30:54 PM Kite: Yes. 10:31:01 PM Kite: … although I am not very little anymore. 10:31:20 PM The Sea: Eliza: Nothing happened at all. Deidra just wanted to bring some baskets down to a tavern. To you, I thought. 10:31:50 PM Kite: She did. 10:32:03 PM Kite: There were some unusual items in the basket, however, and we need to find their owners. 10:36:50 PM The Sea: Eliza thinks. "Well, I brought the baskets fresh from the farm this morning." 10:37:02 PM The Sea: Eliza: What was in them? 10:37:18 PM Kite: Not fruit. All the baskets? 10:38:12 PM The Sea: Eliza: I came with my son on his cart from the farm, we restocked the stall, then she set off with what was left over and headed to you, I presume. 10:38:38 PM Kite: Your son. Who is that? 10:39:06 PM The Sea: Eliza: Rodger, of course. 10:39:25 PM Ander: "Who's Rodger?" 10:39:29 PM Kite: Where is he now? 10:39:54 PM The Sea: Eliza shrugs. "My son, like I just said? Back at the farm, I assume." 10:41:00 PM Ander: "...how far is the farm from here?" 10:41:16 PM Kite: I feel we should go. And pick up Cedric on the way. 10:41:23 PM Kite: If he consents. 10:42:15 PM The Sea: Eliza: In the Arboretum. Little Kite here should know the way. 10:42:50 PM Kite: Where in the Arboretum? 10:43:34 PM The Sea: She gives you directions! 10:44:47 PM Ander: (to Kite) "...remember what I said before about how I'd follow your lead? ...yeah, I think I'm gonna go back to doing that." 10:44:55 PM | Edited 10:45:22 PM Ander: (To the old woman) "Sorry for pulling a sword on you." 10:45:17 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:45:34 PM Kite: Very well. Let us inquire to see if Cedric is at home first. 10:47:38 PM *** Ander nods and follows her to Cedric's. *** 10:48:01 PM The Sea: You go to the boarding house Answorn is staying at, but he's not present! 10:49:39 PM *** Kite leaves him a note, and then heads for the Arboretum! *** 10:52:34 PM *** Ander follows *** 10:54:13 PM The Sea: It takes a couple hours to get out to the farm, but it's still before noon. 10:56:20 PM Ander: "...you don't seem to be especially bothered by any of this." 10:57:06 PM Kite: I am not sure whether I should be bothered. It does not seem likely that my mother is involved in a crime; she was likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. 10:57:11 PM Kite: And she is safe with Canto. 10:57:31 PM Ander: "Yeah, but that means someone is taking advantage of your mom." 10:58:59 PM Ander: "I just think, if it were me, I'd be in kind of a rage right now." 10:59:49 PM Kite: We are not yet sure it was deliberate. 11:00:04 PM Ander: "I guess." 11:00:54 PM Daneel: ...Yes accidentally magically hidden bloody treasure is a common occurrence 11:01:56 PM The Sea: It's a pretty unimposing farm! 11:02:14 PM Kite: It is not common. 11:02:18 PM Kite: But it also may not have been deliberate. 11:02:44 PM The Sea: Farmhouse by the road, and the farmland itself stretching behind it. 11:02:46 PM Ander: "I am really not seeing other options here." 11:05:02 PM | Edited 11:05:08 PM Kite: I am not either. But it is possible. 11:05:14 PM *** Kite heads toward the farmhouse. *** 11:05:29 PM Kite: Perhaps a dragon became inebriated and misplaced part of his or her hoard. 11:06:23 PM Ander: "...this place seems nice. The farmhouse is...quait? Is quaint the right word?" 11:07:27 PM Kite: Yes. 11:07:50 PM Ander: "Kwant - Quiant." 11:08:52 PM Ander: "This like your home, Daneel? You're a farmer too, right?" 11:09:29 PM The Sea: There's a dog on the porch that eyes you as you approach. The dog is smoking a pipe. 11:09:50 PM Daneel: Similar enough, never got the hang of farming myself. 11:09:52 PM Kite: Hello. 11:09:55 PM Kite: We are looking for Rodger. 11:10:18 PM Daneel: Usually the farm dogs don’t smoke where I am from though. 11:10:38 PM Ander: "Yeah, that one's new to me, too." 11:13:44 PM Ander: ((Is Kite talking to the dog right now?)) 11:15:10 PM The Sea: The dog squints at Kite, giving her a sniff, then he becomes a very old halfling, laying on the porch and smoking a pipe. 11:15:12 PM Kite: ((yes.)) 11:15:33 PM Kite: Eliza told us he was here. 11:15:46 PM Ander: ".........I remember when I would've found this stuff surprising." 11:19:20 PM Kite: I am not sure that I ever would have. 11:21:48 PM Ander: "We did have druids in my tribe, but they didn't really...hang out as animals. ...at least, not while I was around." 11:22:56 PM Kite: Answorn is very often a cat. 11:23:18 PM The Sea: The old man looks at kite. "WHAT." 11:24:34 PM Kite: I am looking for Rodger. 11:24:54 PM The Sea: Old man: Robbers? 11:25:34 PM Ander: "RODGER!" 11:28:46 PM The Sea: Old Man: Stop yelling! 11:29:12 PM The Sea: A younger, middle aged halfling man comes out. "What are you on about, Grandad... oh, hello." 11:29:55 PM Kite: Are you Rodger? 11:31:29 PM The Sea: He nods. "Aye, what can I do for you folks? 11:31:51 PM Kite: What was the source of the fruit that you helped Eliza bring to the market today? 11:38:29 PM The Sea: Rodger: … nothin' strange, just part of the harvest. 11:38:37 PM Ander: ((INSIGHT CHECK!)) 11:38:38 PM The Sea: Rodger: Kite? 11:38:48 PM Ander: ((23)) 11:39:16 PM Kite: Yes.